howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruffnut's Romantic Relationships
Ruffnut Thorston is both the recipient and giver of romantic interests with several male characters in the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise. She finally settles for Fishlegs Ingerman at the end of the third film and is seen to be still involved with him ten years later. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III ''How to Train Your Dragon Ruffnut appears to fall for Hiccup upon learning he can be a risk taker. She leans in and provocatively says she likes that about him. He however recoils and gives a sigh of relief when Astrid intervines. Dragons: Race to the Edge In the episode "When Darkness Falls", Ruff finishes digging a Boar Pit, and seductively invites Hiccup to play the role of the boar in a test run so she'd get a chance to wrestle with him in the mud. He shivers in disgust and she giggles. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World While annoying Grimmel the Grisly with her ongoing monologue, she mentions how all the boys love her, but sounds disappointed when she says that Hiccup is practically married to "that round-head Astrid". She's later the only one of the Riders who looks bored at Hiccup and Astrid's wedding. Throk Dragons: Race to the Edge In "The Wings of War, Part 1", Throk rescued Ruffnut from a rockfall but got knocked out in the process. She didn't bother helping him and her dragon, Barf, had to pick up the unconscious Throk. When he came to, he was under the impression Ruffnut saved him and vowed to repay the life debt according to his people's customs. Throk then protected Ruffnut from all harm, to even giving her back-rubs and foot massages. When Tuffnut got jealous, he tried to tell Throk the truth that Ruffnut didn't save him but Throk continued to look after Ruffnut, having actually developed feelings for her. Later, in "Snuffnut" he sailed to the edge so he could hoist her over his shoulders and take her back to his island as his bride. The riders convinced him to try a more modern approach to woo Ruffnut; which he did. In the end, Throk claimed he couldn't bring himself to take Ruffnut away from her brother and sailed back home, but not before reciting to her some really bad poetry. Ruffnut had no intention of going with him, but she does seem to like having Throk around. Fishlegs Ingerman Dragons: Race to the Edge As shown occasionally, Ruffnut, along with her fraternal twin are seen to bully Fishlegs because of his size, although Fishlegs bests both of them in terms of knowledge, and this leads them to find it annoying that Fishlegs knows a lot of things. However, in "A View to a Skrill, Parts 1 and 2", Fishlegs attempted to find Ruffnut and her twin after they were blasted out of the sky, along with Meatlug but ends up over-exhausting his dragon. Even so, he offered to join Hiccup on his search again and shows worry when Hiccup tells him that he couldn't find any sign of them. Although being slightly annoyed at them at the start of the episode, "Free Scauldy", Fishlegs complimented Ruffnut for her great work with Scauldy. Three years later, Fishlegs was inadvertently married to Ruffnut when her brother said he studied under Berk's officiator. Fishlegs was annoyed when Ruffnut brought a dead shark, tossed his dragon models out, and pushed out Meatlug. Though Fishlegs was relieved that he was not officially married, he was touched when Ruffnut kissed him on the cheek in "Snotlout Gets the Axe". But at the end of the series finale of Dragons: Race to the Edge, it is shown that he and Snotlout are fighting over Ruffnut. How to Train Your Dragon 2 In the second film, Fishlegs and Snotlout were seen to be competing for Ruffnut's attention, although you could see Fishlegs is jealous, as well as Snotlout, when Ruffnut starts flirting with Eret, Son of Eret. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World In the third film, Ruffnut rambles on to Grimmel the Grisly about how she's conflicted over Fishlegs and Snotlout. By the end of the film, Ruffnut sees Fishlegs tear up at Hiccup and Astrid's wedding and tells him that he wins and that she likes sensitive guys. How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming Ten years after the events of the third film, Ruff and Fishlegs are still romantically involved. He puts his arm around her while she points out an axe she'd like for Snoggletog. Later during the Snoggletog Pageant while working together as stage hands, they flirt with each other, and are finally seen kissing on the lips. In the book counterpart of the special, an illustration shows the two holding hands. It is uncertain, however, if they had ever gotten married. Snoggletog Log During a brief appearance, Ruff blows kisses at Fishlegs from across the room, and puts her arm around him at the end when they partake in eating Gobber's mutton soup. Snotlout Jorgenson Dragons: Race to the Edge Snotlout and Ruffnut, along with her brother Tuffnut, share a close relationship. Often times, the twins will follow Snotlout, as shown in ''Dawn of the Dragon Racers, where they listen to Snotlout's plan to cheat in the competition against Hiccup and Astrid, as well as act as one as of his supporters whenever he bullies Hiccup and possibly Fishlegs as well in the first film. Snotlout often thinks the twins are incredibly dumb and in return, they sometimes exclude Snotlout from their ideas. Although sometimes siding with Snotlout, they occasionally bully him back, as shown in "The Flight Stuff", where they fooled him into thinking he was dying. It is presumed that Snotlout had attempted to find the twins — as stated by Hiccup — as in "A View to a Skrill, Part 1", after they disappeared after being blasted out of the sky, which shows his apparent caring personality towards them. In "Bad Moon Rising", Ruffnut convinced Snotlout to be of assistance such as when he helped her prove that her brother was not bitten by a Lycanwing despite suffering bad effects of numerous bites. ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 In ''How to Train Your Dragon 2, Snotlout is shown to be flirting with Ruff, although she merely grunts in annoyance and flies away. Snotlout is also responsible for saving Ruffnut during the war, when she falls off her dragon, although Fishlegs is another person who saved her too. ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Ruffnut still struggles between deciding between Snotlout and Fishlegs in the third film. She even refers to them as her "herem". But she's turned off by how arrogant Snotlout is, thinking he's more in love with himself than he is with her. Eret, Son of Eret How to Train Your Dragon 2 When the Riders were in the midst of rescuing Hiccup and Toothless, Eret shot a net at the twins and Ruffnut instantly fell for him as evidenced by the way she said; "''Me likey." in slow motion. This is also shown when she is willing to become Eret's prisoner when she says (in slow motion as well); "Take me." while throwing her hands up in the air (while Tuff stares at her like she's crazy) followed by her and Barf getting caught in Eret's net. On Drago's ship, she gazes in awe of Eret's muscles as he sets Stormfly free from Drago's trap. It is also shown when Astrid and Stormfly capture Eret, Ruff immediately wants Eret to ride with her, but instead, Eret pulls away, so Ruffnut's bites at the air. In another scene, Eret has shown some respect to Ruffnut when they work together for a couple of seconds when Eret asks Ruff, "Is anyone coming?" She simply replies back, "I don't know, just keep doing what you're doing." Ruffnut and Eret's relationship seems to be respectful, but in an awkward way, although Eret does count Ruffnut as a friend. ''Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons In the seasonal player quest, "That Time of Year, Part II", the player shows Eret the kinds of activities Hooligans partake in during the Snoggletog season. One game-exclusive activity is "Loki's Maze of Cheer", a maze-like obstacle course constructed by Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Instead of acting stand-off-ish when Ruffnut offers to show him the maze, Eret accepts the invitation. Ruffnut exclaims "''Whoo-hoo! Mama's going to follow Eret son of Eret down into the maze, my friend, and watch him brave the challenges of Loki." ''Dragonvine When Eret and the Twins hack their way through Dragonvine Island, Ruffnut thinks that Eret is showing off his skills to win her attention back. Scribbler Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders'' Though Ruffnut does not even see Scribbler, she already expresses interest in him as a potential un-attached male, simply by intercepting a Terror Mail meant for Eret. She thinks Scribbler's name is 'cute'. Site Navigation Category:Relationships Category:Ruffnut Thorston Category:Eret, Son of Eret Category:Fishlegs Ingerman Category:Snotlout Jorgenson Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragonvine Category:Throk Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders